


Backwards

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Series: Mini Fics [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, liveshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: Word Prompt: Time MachineSomeone in the chat asks Dan if he'd go back in time given the chance.





	

‘“Given the chance to go back in time, would you go back and change anything?’ asks Makela. What, like if I had a time machine? The real question is, how far back could I go? Could I come back to my own time when I’m finished? Would it be limited to my own time line, or could I go anywhere? You didn’t give me much to work with here, Makela, how am I supposed to answer a question like that? No, but in all seriousness - I probably wouldn’t use it, unless it was to go back and see MCR before they broke up, because none of us would be here today if we went back and changed anything.”

The answer will be seen as a cop out, Dan knows. These kinds of answers always are, taken either as the person not wanting to admit to the mistakes they’ve made, or situations they wished they could take back, or as someone trying to act far more philosophical than they actually were. The truth is, though, that Dan really does feel like that. There’s nothing in history or his own life that he’d actually change, because even the bad things, even the terrible things, had some kind of positive impact on the world. 

Yes, he knows, he probably should have said something along the lines of stopped the nazi’s before they could build a following, before they could kill so many, but if it hadn’t been Hitler, Dan’s pretty certain it would have been someone else, and despite the horror the world had been forced to see then, the truth was, no one really knew what might have happened had Hitler failed. 

For all anyone knew, things could have been worse. Things could have been better, but they also could have been worse, and maybe the effects of a massive change like that might not be seen for decades to come, but Dan’s sure that they would come. 

But that was besides the point. Dan knew exactly what the asker had meant - would Dan change anything about his own life if he’d been given the chance to go backwards?

Even then, the answer was no. 

As Dan allowed his live show to wrap up and said good night to his followers, shut down his laptop and headed into the lounge, into the waiting arms of the best man he’d ever known in his entire life, Dan still knew the answer would be no. 

He’d hurt people, even hurt Phil, but he knew beyond a doubt that a time machine would never fix anything, and where he was now…

Well. 

Dan was truly the happiest he’d ever been.


End file.
